Defying Gravity
by mysterious victoria
Summary: Based on a song from the musical "Wicked!" comes an oneshot about life after Hogwarts for Emma Potter and Sirius Black. Now that Emma's performing career is taking new turns, their relationship isn't fairing well. Find out what's going on through Sirius.


**Defying Gravity**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely squat that is related to Harry Potter and JK Rowling's world and any Wicked! stuff. I do however, own all of my made-up characters that screw up JK's plot. :)**

**Here's the YouTube link: /watch?v=FlMBcTGJ4YM**

"Sirius, what is your problem?! I know you have one, so you might as well just say it to my face rather than hiding it up and skulking around!" Emma said irritably. I turned and faced her as she was putting on some more make-up.

"You want to know? Fine. I'm sick and tired of seeing you wasting your time on this." I said motioning her outfit and the too much make-up. She sighed exasperatedly, closed her make-up case in two seconds, and continued to walk into the room to retrieve her script. "You see! That's exactly what I figured you do!"

"What do you want from me?" she asked angrily.

"Give it up. Maybe do something that can actually _help_ the world _you_ live in, how about that for a thought Em?" I purposed, irritation spilling into every word. I knew that had hit her hard because she had stopped what she was doing, and her jaw went rigid. I could see it moving; then I looked at her dark brown eyes which were starting to glisten against the lights of our apartment bathroom. She then gathered or threw her remaining items into her bag and brushed past me.

"If that's how you feel, you might as well not come to the performance tonight." Emma said to, glancing back before storming out with a slam.

"Well, I would . . . but that stupid theater can't refund tickets." I said shaking my head. "I paid a more than good amount of money for my ticket,"

I mean, wasn't what I said true? She should be focusing on what's going on in the Wizardingworld instead of revolving her life around her singing and acting career. What was it doing to help her and her friends and family by doing what she was doing now instead of really focusing in on the Order? Absolutely nothing. Of course, I knew it would take more than just yelling at her to make her quit something she loves to do. She said to me in one of our other arguments this week, it was like trying to convince to give up Quidditch, which if I still had the chance to do, I wouldn't even think about giving it up. So, out in the real world, you can see Emma and I aren't fairing the best with our relationship. No . . . not too well at all. Since the rest of the Marauders, Lily, Katharina, and some of our close Order members that had become friends of ours have noticed this, they tend to ask questions and offer help. It's getting rather annoying, especially from those two Prewett brothers! I mean, they're nice and all, pair of really damn good Aurors no doubt, but Gideon and Fabian are just getting a little more on my nerves than any of them. James, on the other hand, is like Emma's little demon that's always breathing down her neck. She got so furious at him one time in the middle of a meeting that she yelled at him, saying that he needs to stop messing with her life and her personal issues, and then stormed out, not coming back to the meeting.

In short, both of us are getting ticked off at each other and our friends. What a grand life we have coming at us in the real world of adults, right?

I sighed and then continued cleaning up around the apartment before getting ready to go to the theater, which is where I'm meeting the rest of them for the show. It was the last performance, and Emma wanted us to come see us at her best. Apparently, most people when performing do better on their last performance than their first. It was around seven thirty when I met them all in front of the box office.

"Hey Padfoot," James greeted, eyeing me slowly. He had noticed something was up already, just by my appearance. Was it really _that_ bad?

"'Ello everyone." I greeted flashing a quick smile.

"Pads," Remus said coming over to me.

"Not now Moony," I said shaking my head.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," the lady in the front window greeted us. "Names?"

"James Potter and crew, here. All present and accounted for," James explained leaning in closer to the window.

"Here are your playbooks, and make sure, this one goes to, um, a Sirius Black?" My head shot up at that; a special playbook?

"Sure thing," James said handing my playbook to me cautiously as if there was a gross creature sitting on it.

"Rows D2 through D7. Right in the middle of the house, you can come in." she said, opening the door remotely.

"Thanks," We all walked in, and we all took our seats. Remus made sure that he was sitting next to me.

"Things aren't going too well with Emma?" he asked quietly. I huffed while shaking my head.

"What gave me away?" I asked.

"Your skulking." Remus said plainly.

"I am not skulking." I retorted angrily.

"Alright, sure," Remus said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Sirius. Emma told me about it." I rolled my eyes. Of course she would. "You do realize this is her last night."

"Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?" I asked.

"I mean her last night in theater."

"What?" I was more than bewildered.

"She didn't want to . . . but she decided a little while ago, maybe a month after school was over. She didn't want to tell you because she thought that you liked it." Remus explained seriously.

"But why couldn't she just say that?! We could've stopped arguing _ages_ ago!" I exclaimed outrageously.

"Like I said, up until last month, she thought you liked it. At this point, I guess she wants to make it final tonight."

"What's that supposed to mean Moony? Why are you always so confusing when it comes to issues about Emma that I don't know about?!" Remus chuckled.

"You'll see what I mean."

The lights went dark except for several spotlights, and the music came on with the applauding audience.

* * *

"Elphaba – why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!" Ria exclaimed angrily. Emma rolled her eyes, which made the audience laugh. "I hope you're happy. I hope you're happy now! I hope you're happy how you hurt your cause forever! I hope you think you're clever!" Emma's mouth gaped angrily and outrageously, which looked very convincing as Ria sang.

"Well, I hope you're happy. I hope you're happy, too. I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission to feed your own ambition!" Emma sang just as angrily, which made Ria gape in anger and outrage.

"So though I can't imagine how, I hope you're happy–" Emma and Ria sang pointing the fingers at each other. "Right. Now." They turned away from each other, but Ria turned away.

"Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry," Ria tried to persuade, but Emma rolled her eyes again and sighed angrily. Emma and Ria were both very good at playing parts as Elphaba and Glinda. "You can still be with the Wizard," That made Emma look up. "What you've worked and waited for," Emma continued moving uncertainly, but a bit slower than before as Ria sang. "You can have all you ever wanted!"

"I know," Emma replied. She shook her head though and sang, "But I don't want it." She turned to Ria and said, "No." Ria gave her a confused look. "I can't want it anymore."

She walked a bit away from Ria and looked toward the crowd while continuing to sing, "Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. Too late for second-guessing; too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes," She did close her eyes, "and leap!"

She jumped off the ground, and she floated off the ground for a couple seconds, which made Ria gape in amazement as Emma continued singing.

"It's time to try defying gravity." She nodded with a smile on her face, "I think I'll try defying gravity, and you can't pull me down!"

"Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur." Ria sang trying to dissuade Emma. Emma shook her head,

"I'm through accepting limits cause someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change, but till I try, I'll never know!" She shrugged, which made the audience laugh. "Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost. Well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost!"

I looked at my brochure with all the lyrics, and I saw words crossed out and new words above them. It was Emma's handwriting. I looked at the changed words, and I felt a smile flash proudly over my face. That was what Remus meant.

"I'd sooner buy defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye! I'm defying gravity, and you can't pull me down."

She then turned back to Ria, "Glinda – come with me. Think of what we could do. _Together_." Ria looked up at Emma with uncertainty on her face as Emma sang, "Unlimited. Together we're _unlimited_. Together, we'll be the greatest team there's ever been," Emma looked back to the crowds, and I could've sworn that she looked right at me. "Glinda. Dreams, the way we planned em."

"If we work in tandem," Ria sang with a hint of hopefulness in her voice, with a small smile. Emma's smile grew wider.

"There's no fight we cannot win." Emma and Ria sang with smiles. They faced the audience and smiled even wider. "Just you and I, defying gravity. With you and I, defying gravity."

"They'll never bring us down!" Emma sang as they faced each other. "Well? Are you coming?" Ria looked unsure of what to do as Emma gave a reassuring smile, but Ria shook her head. Emma's face dropped a little.

"I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this," Ria sang sadly. Emma smiled sadly back.

"You too," Emma said. "I hope it brings you bliss," Emma sang.

"I really hope you get it, and you don't live to regret it," Ria and Emma sang. "I hope you're happy in the end. I hope you're happy, my friend." Their smiles grew as wide they could go.

The men knocked down the door as Ria told Emma to run for it. Ria tried to persuade the men Emma was innocent.

"Leave her! It's me you want!" Emma said loudly.

"Elphie!" Ria called to her.

"IT'S ME!" Emma called to them as the spotlight went back on her. "So if you care to find me, look to the western sky!" Emma pointed her out to the audience, right at me, and if my eyes weren't deceiving me, she also winked. "As someone told me lately, _'Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!'_ And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free. To those who'd ground me, take a message back from me."

Emma saluted to Ria with a big and proud smile, "Tell them how I am defying gravity. I'm flying high defying gravity, and soon I'll match them in renown."

"And nobody in all of Oz, no Wizard that there is or was, is ever gonna bring me down!" Emma made it up to the highest point on the stage and sang her loudest, but still keeping on tune.

"I hope you're happy!" Ria sang calling to her.

"Look at her, she's wicked! Get her!" the other singers, citizens of Oz sang. Emma looked back down at them worriedly, but then turned right back to the audience,

"Bring me down!" Emma sang again.

"No one mourns the wicked. So we've got to bring her–" the citizens sang.

"_Ahhhh_!"

"Down!" She used all her voice, which made the whole audience go on their feet with applause. She managed to hold the note until the music completely stopped, and as she held the broomstick high in the air, the lights shut off, waiting for the next scene. I could hear James and Lily yell and clap louder than the rest of us, but I hollered and wolf-whistled.

"YEAH EMMA!" I yelled. "WOOHOO!" I looked over at the rest of our group who was smiling widely and happily.

Remus shot me a look that read, "I told you so."

I gave him a look, which said "Shut up Moony." That made him chuckle and shake his head as he continued to clap.

**Dedicated: to Peter Pan/Motormouth/Maybelle . . . which ever one you know her by. Happy belated (only by a day) birthday!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this little excerpt of Emma; it was quite fun to write. This is an idea I thought about fitting in, but I decided it wouldn't make too much sense since I'm already disclaiming a lot of other song/musical stuff in Emma; I don't need more "ingenious discoveries" in her world. **

**Please review all comments! I love both good and bad!**

**Love you all ~ Mysterious Victoria :)**


End file.
